


Patience

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ""Daddy," Alec whimpers. His tone is coming very close to being whiny, but he can't help it. God, he's so hard."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. I've never written porn in my life. Where did this even come from. I didn't even read over this because I am EMBARRASSED.

"Daddy," Alec whimpers. His tone is coming very close to being whiny, but he can't help it. God, he's so hard.

Magnus _tsk's_ at him. "Patience, Alexander. Or do I need to give you another reminder about that?"

That just makes it worse. Just the thought of being spanked is a turn on for Alec, but right now, that's not what he wants. Right now, he just desperately needs to come.

Magnus pushes another finger into him, stretching him open. Alec is about to just start humping the bed beneath him, but he knows it'll make Magnus go even more painfully slow, so he grabs some of the sheet into his fist, trying to use anything to ground him, and trying so very hard not to move.

Of course, Magnus knows exactly what he is doing to Alec.

"Good boy," he says, and then crooks his finger so it hits Alec's prostate just right.

"Oh fuck," Alec moans, and if Magnus hadn't just praised him for being a good boy he would have said fuck Magnus and his fucking rules and just let himself come right then and there.

He gets a sharp spank to his ass with Magnus' free hand for swearing, but he can't even come up with the brain power to apologize.

Suddenly, Magnus is pulling his fingers out and Alec feels so empty, until -

"Are you ready, baby?"

Alec nods frantically. "Yes, daddy, please. Please, I need it."

Magnus pushes in all the way, giving Alec no time to adjust, still hurting somewhat despite Magnus stretching him, and it's  _perfect._

Magnus immediately sets a rough pace, and it just makes Alec that much closer to coming knowing that he's going to be sore and aching tomorrow.

"Daddy, I need to come, please -"

"Hmm." Alec knows this is getting to Magnus too, knows Magnus must be just as close to coming as Alec is, but he can't even hear it in Magnus' voice. His daddy is still coming off just as composed and authoritative as always. "Do you think you've earned that? Have you been good for me?"

"Yes! Yes, daddy, I've been so good." He's definitely whining now, but he thinks - no, he knows - Magnus likes it when he gets a little bratty, despite the punishments that come with it.

"Okay, honey, I'll let you come, but I'll give you two options. First option: I'll fuck you until you come, but afterwards you get to suck me off until I come all over your face. Second option: You ride me, but if you happen to come before I do then you don't get to come for a week."

Alec groans at the choices. Magnus can never make anything easy.

Magnus pulls out almost completely, before suddenly pushing back in all the way, and, fuck. "Okay, first option, the first one."

"You're that desperate to come, you know you won't be able to hold out long enough for me to come first?"

Alec shakes his hips, trying to get Magnus back to the point. He's desperate and he knows it and he doesn't care. "Please, daddy."

Magnus goes slow at first, teasing Alec, until he returns to his brutal pace that leaves Alec gasping, and finally Alec is coming, finally, with a "Daddy!" on his lips as he makes a mess of the sheets.

It takes a few moments for Alec to feel coherent again, and by then Magnus has pulled out and is lazily stroking his cock.

Alec crawls over to him, tasting Magnus before swallowing him down completely, and well -

By the time Magnus has made Alec an even filthier mess, and has told Alec how good he was, taking all of Daddy's cock like that, Alec is hard again.


End file.
